


此路不通

by Soramizu



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, PWP, jaydick
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:32:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soramizu/pseuds/Soramizu
Summary: 游戏主播迪克带弟直播现场秀恩爱秀出事





	此路不通

**Author's Note:**

> 游戏主播AU  
> 早期作品补档  
> 沉迷Overwatch的时候【。】

观众：528人  
“嗨各位朋友大家好，今天的直播开始啦。”  
“今天依然是我和小翅膀双排，让我们来愉快的开始快速游戏。我今天还是要选法拉，小翅膀还是选的死神。”  
“你们问为什么小翅膀不说话？他昨天去拔智齿啦，说不了话啦哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”  
“哇小翅膀你住手不要打了——我错了小翅膀我错了——”

观众：745人  
“好的，我们在一番相亲相爱之后——哎哟小翅膀——”

观众：814人  
“好的，在经历了又一番家庭暴力后，我们准备好开始游戏了——这次是真的，你们别刷什么再来一发了！”  
“好了进来了进来了——努巴尼进攻，小翅膀准备好了吗，我们来杀光他们！”  
“……不是我看不懂你们的套路啊？！队友们？（键盘声）小翅膀说了让他们换个……不是你从三个堡垒换成三个托比昂有意义吗？！”

观众：1103人  
“不管怎么说，我们也只能这么打了。（键盘声）小翅膀你就悄悄绕后，制空权是我的，看我在空中搞掉这个炮——”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”  
“小翅膀你不是牙疼吗！怎么能笑不能说话！”  
死亡回放

观众人数：1457  
“朋友们刚刚是失误，谁知道对面派出了……三个托比昂？！”  
“全场六个炮台我们就看他们互相打吧，我打不掉了。（吃薯片的声音）哎呀对面的源氏镖我！小翅膀你这能不能忍！能不能忍！”

观众人数：1845  
“小翅膀把那个源氏干掉了！漂亮！小翅膀，爱你！（椅子挪动的声音）好了好了我大招好了，轰炸机起飞！天降正——”  
死亡回放  
“哪里来的路霸！！！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

观众人数：2007  
“感谢朋友们的不离不弃，这样一局手残眼瞎的比赛都在继续看。（键盘声）小翅膀说我抠掉Q键的时候是最强法拉，开玩笑小翅膀！没有Q的话我还可以设置成别的键啊！”  
“要我说要怪就怪小翅膀，没把路霸也喷死——（椅子声）哎哎哎小翅膀有话好说有话好说——”

观众人数：4759  
“朋友们你们的心态不对，这一下人数多了一倍多——哦花村，花村进攻——不要再刷再来一个了！这是直播游戏不是直播接吻啊！”

观众人数：6945  
“那个，那个今天就先直播到这里了谢谢大家的支持再见么么哒——”  
直播间已关闭

“杰森！”  
迪克红着脸关掉了直播间和摄像头，杰森在他背后抱着他，手摸在他的屁股上，扳过他的下巴亲了上去，舌头搅动得唾液啧啧响，直到把他亲得腰都软了下来。  
“你居然真的当着那么多人的面亲我！”迪克用力推开杰森，但已经晚了，裤子已经被扒了下来，“几千人看着啊！杰森！几千人啊！”  
杰森耸耸肩，他现在还说不了话（除了哈），他丢掉手里的裤子，手掌按压在迪克的屁股上，用下巴蹭着他的肩头，胯下顶了顶，带着色情意味地舔了舔嘴唇。  
——都是你撩的我，迪基。  
他把迪克压在墙上，双手揉捏着他的臀部，还不时的拍两下，下身顺着迪克的臀缝磨蹭着，用唇语对迪克说了句话，接着咬了咬他的耳朵，蹲下去扯掉他的内裤，撸动起他的阴茎。迪克后背靠在墙上，双腿分开，杰森在他的腿间慢慢将他的阴茎吞了下去，听见迪克发出舒服的呻吟后一边揉着他的屁股，一边给他做起口活。  
“杰森……哈啊，杰森……”迪克抓着杰森的头发，有点想把他推开——杰森不是常给他口交，但是每一次他都觉得杰森的口活对他实在太有用了，眼下他的膝盖已经支撑不住在往下滑了，“别……杰森，别做了……”  
杰森只好放过迪克的小迪克，他还恋恋不舍的在他的龟头上亲了一下，站起来就看到迪克的脸红得厉害，于是他笑了一声，狠狠吻住了他。  
——我还没在几千人面前操你呢，迪基鸟。  
迪克读着杰森的唇语，还没等他提出抗议，杰森已经从电脑桌的抽屉里拿出润滑剂和安全套，架起他的一条腿，将涂满润滑剂的手指按在了他的后穴上，涂开，然后按进去。  
“哈啊……杰森……”迪克在接吻的间隙呻吟出声，杰森也不再堵住他的嘴巴，而是吻了吻他的嘴角，然后在他的脖颈和锁骨上留下吻痕，“啊啊！杰森，你碰到——嗯啊——就是那里，啊啊，继续，嗯哼——”  
他修长的腿被架在杰森的肩膀上，另一条腿踮着脚尖晃晃悠悠地踩在地上，腰拼命向前送，能让杰森进入的更顺畅。  
——怎么样？发情的很快嘛，迪基鸟。  
迪克哆哆嗦嗦读着杰森的唇语，勒紧了抱着他的手臂，闭上眼睛嘟囔着“还不都怪你”，随即被杰森用手指操得叫的更大声。  
“啊啊——杰森你……混蛋……呜嗯！嗯啊——”迪克感觉他还站着的那条腿马上就要站不住了，在他膝盖一软摔倒前杰森把他按在了电脑桌上，他的前胸压在键盘上，显示器上出现了各种乱码和窗口，杰森在他背后狠狠地操了进去，没给他适应的时间就开始大力抽插起来。  
“慢点，慢点！杰森——”他被这一顿猛操搞得头晕目眩，但是身体却十分诚实的反应出了快感，“啊啊——慢点，慢点啊——求你了，慢点——”  
“……你真的要我慢点吗，迪基。”杰森说话还不是很清楚而且还有点沙哑，但是对于迪克来说这更他妈要命的性感，他拼命点头，然后杰森操得更用力了，“说谎……迪基，坏孩子，要惩罚你。”  
润滑液在响亮的“啪啪”撞击声里被带出体外，被拍打出白沫，打湿两人的交合处。电脑显示器已经蓝屏，杰森伸出一只手按住主机开关强制关掉电脑，然后掰开迪克的臀瓣把他操到又哭又叫。  
“杰！杰！我不行了！啊啊——不行了，真的——我要死了——”迪克大声哭喊着，杰森的一只手按住他的头，一只手按住他的腰，在他体内疯狂冲撞，“杰——不行了啊啊——要死了，要爽死了啊啊——”  
迪克的身体向后仰去，抽搐起来，接着电脑显示器和键盘都溅上了他的精液。杰森被他收缩的后穴夹得抽了一口气，猛的拔出阴茎，扯下安全套，抓着迪克的头发把他转过来，将阴茎塞进他的嘴里，然后爽快地射了精。  
——你该谢谢我没操死你，迪基。  
迪克迷迷糊糊读着杰森的唇语，咽下满嘴腥膻的精液，用舌头清理着杰森的阴茎，接着他就被抱了起来，杰森的绿眼睛温柔地看着他。  
——直播时候过来抱我这件事，下不为例。  
——我会忍不住想操你的。


End file.
